


[podfic] Neon Hearts by DreamsAreMyWords

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: (original work summary) When Clarke gets a heart transplant, she's so grateful she wants to figure out some way to honor the memory of the person who donated to her, and that person is one Lexa Woods. Clarke starts discovering her through pictures and quotes and learns Lexa had a bucket list, so Clarke decides to complete every item on there, learning more about Lexa through each experience even though her new heart feels like it’s breaking because Clarke is falling hard for a girl that isn't alive anymore...Except there's just one thing: there was a clerical issue. Lexa is actually totally alive and fine. And now very confused as to why a total stranger is going around talking to everyone like she's dead...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	[podfic] Neon Hearts by DreamsAreMyWords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neon Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325642) by [DreamsAreMyWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAreMyWords/pseuds/DreamsAreMyWords). 



  
_(or click to[download offline version here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oyzt81hf4UBdDAscJ7a4e663la1w4bnr/view?usp=sharing))_

**Neon Hearts**

**by DreamsAreMyWords**

**Reader: trashyeggroll**

**Length: 13:20**

**Author's Note:**

> (podficcer note) yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
